Les contes d'antan
by Nanamy
Summary: Prenez un conte, remplacez les personnages par des samurais loufoques. Laissez reposer pendant une nuit entière. A déguster avec un chocolat chaud et du pain d'épice ou du saké après si vous arrivez pas à lire, ce n'est pas mon problème.
1. Le petit Chaperon Rouge

**Je ne possède pas SDK, oui toujours pas ! ET je ne possède pas le conte du petit Chaperon rouge, trèès important !**

_Titre : Les contes d'antan_

_Résumé : Prenez un conte, remplacez les personnages par des samurais loufoques. Laisser reposer pendant une nuit entière. A déguster avec un chocolat chaud et du pain d'épice (ou du saké après si vous arrivez pas à lire, ce n'est pas mon problème)._

**C'est encore moi ! En période de fête, on retrouve les membres de la famille que l'on à pas vu depuis longtemps. Et bien sûr comme vous êtes une gentille fille, vous vous occupez des marmots, voilà donc une bonne opportunité pour re-découvrir ensemble les contes de notre enfance. **

**_Attention, c'est du n'importe quoi !_ **

Note : En gras le texte original (que je n'ai pas effacé bien sûr), en italique ce que j'ai rajouté

* * *

_**Première histoire : Le petit Chaperon rouge**_

**B . . _B . . _B . . _B . . _B . . _B . . _B . . _B . . _B . . _B . . _B**

**Il était une fois... **

**Une petite fille qu'on appelait Chaperon Rouge,**_ elle était petite et avait un mauvais caractère, mais elle avait un visage d'ange encadré par ses magnifiques et longs cheveux couleur de blé._

**on lui avait donné ce nom parce sa maman lui avait fait un très joli bonnet rouge. Et, à l'époque, les bonnets s'appelaient des chaperons. **

**Au village, quand on la voyait arriver, on disait: Tiens voilà le Petit Chaperon Rouge. **

_Les gens du village avaient réussi à l'apprécier malgré son caractère exécrable comme le disait son grand frère, seul membre de sa famille toujours en vie. Sa mère étant morte à cause d'un malheureux accident avec une pelleteuse géante. _

**Le petit Chaperon Rouge avait une grand-maman qui vivait seule à l'autre bout de la forêt. La vielle dame très âgée, ne sortait pas beaucoup de sa maison. **_La pauvre femme, avec l'âge développa une peur bleue des étrangers, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle vit seule et perdue dans un coin isolé de la forêt._

_Le petit chaperon rouge ne connaissait pas du tout sa grand-maman comme le nommait son grand frère, Nozomu. _

**Un jour **_son grand frère _**lui dit:**

**Grand-maman est malade, j'ai fait ce matin des galettes que ta grand-maman aime tant, sois gentille, va donc les lui porter avec ce fromage et ce petit pot de confiture**

**Mais ne quitte pas le sentier, car **_le garde champêtre_** a vu des loups qui rôdaient dans la forêt.**

**Le Petit Chaperon Rouge promit de se méfier puis, toute joyeuse, elle mit sa cape rouge, son bonnet rouge et elle prit son petit panier. **

**Ne traîne pas en chemin recommanda **_à nouveau son grand frère, de peur qu'il lui arrive malheur. C'était la première fois qu'il la laissait parcourir seule la forêt, très inquiet, il ajouta un dernier conseil à sa petite sœur._

**Ne parle à personne et reviens avant la tombée de la nuit. **

**Le Petit Chaperon Rouge lui donna un gros baiser et partit en sautillant. **

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi grand frère ! Je suis grande et je sais me débrouiller toute seule ! » Lui avait dit la jeune enfant avant de prendre le chemin pour aller chez mère-grand._

**Or, tout près de là, un loup affamé rôdait dans le bois. **_Malgré son aspect effrayant, son pelage blanc était sublime, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus. On aurait voulu s'approcher pour le caresser, hélas à cause de ses grandes canines, tous rebroussaient chemin._

**Soudain il vit l'enfant. « Miam! miam! » l'eau lui monta à la bouche et il se lécha les babines en pensant au succulent dîner qu'il allait faire.**

**Mais pas ici, pensa-t-il. On pourrait me voir de la maison.**

**Il s'approcha de la petite fille. Bonjour! lui dit-il.**

**Le Petit Chaperon Rouge se mit à trembler en apercevant le loup, mais celui-ci reprit en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. **

**Comment t'appelles-tu?**

**Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, répondit peureusement l'enfant.**

**Et où vas-tu comme cela? demanda le loup d'une voix douce. Une voix si douce que la petite fille se sentit aussitôt rassurée, **_et prit ses aises face au loup._

_Elle lui répondit, « -En quoi ça te regarde ? » D'une manière passablement énervée._

_Le loup fut très surpris par l'immense confiance qu'avait un être si petit, si frêle et si fragile. Il ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant. Il leva un sourcil mécontent avant de répondre en espérant qu'avec le jeune âge du Chaperon rouge elle croie à ses inepties _

_« - Cela me regarde car je suis le roi de cette forêt »_

_Le Chaperon rouge fut très surprise, un roi dans cette forêt ? Qui l'aurait crû ?_

**Je vais chez ma grand-mère. Elle habite tout au bout du sentier, expliqua le Petit Chaperon Rouge. **_Avant bien entendu de lui demander un autographe preuve qu'elle rencontra le roi de la forêt._

**Le loup connaissait très bien la petite maison.**

**Excuse-moi, dit-il, je suis pressé. J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance. A bientôt!**

**A ces mots, il s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans la forêt et, ayant pris un raccourci, il arriva bon premier devant la maison de la grand-mère. **

**Toc, Toc, il frappa. **

**Qui est là? demanda la vieille dame, du fond de son lit. **

**Le Petit Chaperon Rouge! susurra le loup, qui était très doué pour les imitations. **

**Tire la chevillette et la bobinette ! s'écria **_la jeune femme_**, toute joyeuse **_de rencontrer enfin sa petite sœur. Oui la grand-mère n'était autre que la sœur de Nozomu, donc la sœur également du petit Chaperon Rouge. Tous au village croyaient que c'était une vieille femme avec une légère paranoïa aigüe , mais il n'en était rien. A contraire elle était plus sage que le chef du village, plus ouverte d'esprit que la fille de joie du village. Elle avait toute les qualités requise pour faire d'elle la plus respectée des femmes. Hélas, la pauvre Sakuya, car tel était son nom avait des dons extraordinaire. Elle était une shamane, tout comme son frère. Sakuya avait choisi de s'isoler du reste du monde à cause des maux des hommes, alors que Nozomu croyait en leur force cachée._

_En cette journée ensoleillée, le petit Chaperon rouge devait enfin rencontrer le dernier membre de sa famille, c'est avec une joie non dissimulée que Sakuya fit entrer sa jeune sœur. _

**Le loup tira la chevillette et la porte s'ouvrit. **

**La grand-mère sursauta d'effroi. **

**Laisse-moi en vie, supplia-t-elle. Je te donnerai toutes mes provisions. **_Je te prédirais ton avenir ! Je te donnerais les chiffres du loto ! Je te ferais découvrir des choses extraordinaires qu'un loup comme toi n'imagine même pas._

**Mais le loup avait un projet plus urgent. **

**Il se précipita sur la grand-mère, lui arracha sa chemise de nuit, son bonnet de dentelle,**

**et il enferma la vieille dame dans une armoire. **_Nue comme un ver, Sakuya rageait. Il ne fallait pas seulement se méfier des hommes, mais aussi des loups... Espérons que le petit Chaperon Rouge soit plus maligne qu'elle et déjoue le plan démoniaque d'un loup sans scrupule._

**Sans perdre une seconde, il enfila la chemise et le bonnet, puis se coucha dans le lit, tira la couverture de laine jusqu'à son nez, et il attendit. **

**Pendant ce temps, le Petit Chaperon Rouge, **

**arriva avec son panier de provision et un beau bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait pris le temps de cueillir.**

**Elle frappa à la porte. Toc, Toc!**

**Qui est là? **

**demanda le loup, imitant la voix de la grand-mère.**

**Le Petit Chaperon Rouge.**

**Tire la chevillette et la bobinette! s'écria le loup.**

**La petite fille se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, tira la chevillette et elle entra.**

**Toute souriante, elle se dirigea vers le lit de la vieille grand-mère.**

**Mais, en s'approchant, elle se dit que, sous son bonnet, **

**sa grand-mère avait vraiment une drôle de tête ce jour-là.**_ Peut-être qu'elle a mangé un truc pas frais. Une vieille femme seule dans une forêt, isolée de tous... Le petit Chaperon Rouge se dit alors qu'elle profiterai plus de sa jeunesse avant de finir comme sa grand-mère._

**Oh, grand-mère! Tu en as de grands yeux! **

**C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant! dit le loup en gloussant. **

**Tu en as de grandes oreilles!**

**C'est pour mieux t'entendre, mon enfant.**

_Comme tu es poilue !_

_Euh.. Mon épilateur sans fil est mort la semaine dernière répondit le loup en serrant ses pattes et en maudissant ces maudites femmes avec leur complexe des poils._

_Je ne pensais pas qu'avec l'âge on serait plus poilus, en plus des poils blancs. . Ça fait peur grand mère ! S'inquiète la petit fille en observant la vieille femme._

**Et tes dents! s'écria le Petit Chaperon Rouge. **

**Tu en as de grandes dents!**

**C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant ! hurla le loup.**

**Il rejeta la couverture, et griffes en avant, il se précipita vers la petite fille.**

**Criant de toutes ses forces, elle s'échappa vers la porte, mais elle tremblait tellement**

**qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir. **

**Or, **_un samurai passait par là._

**Entendant des cris, il **_se traîna lentement _**vers la maisonnette,**

**en arrivant, il aperçut le loup et le Petit Chaperon Rouge à travers la fenêtre,**

**Il se précipita et, d'**_un coup de katana_**, tua le loup. Il était temps! **

**Avec ses griffes, l'animal avait déjà accroché la robe du Petit Chaperon Rouge**_, maintenant on voyait sa jeune poitrine. Le petit chaperon rouge se releva en tentant de cacher sa semi-nudité et remercia le samurai d'un magnifique sourire._

_« - Merci étranger ! Grâce à toi je suis sauvée ainsi que euh.. Grand-mère » Hurla de sa plus belle voix la jeune fille en forçant l'armoire pour libérer sa grand-mère qui tapait contre la porte. Le petit Chaperon rouge fut très étonnée par la jeunesse de sa mère-grand, sûrement une sorcière se dit-elle. Mais elle était avant tout de sa famille alors sorcière vendant son âme au diable pour avoir la jeunesse éternelle ou pas, tant pis !_

_La fillette prit la couverture de laine pour recouvrir le corps de sa jeune grand-mère. Le samurai se délecta sans se dissimuler de ce spectacle. Le Chaperon rouge s'en aperçut et folle de rage lui jeta son panier qu'il esquiva magnifiquement - faut bien se l'avouer._

_« - Alors c'est toi le Chaperon rouge. Pour une fois les rumeurs sont fondées. Quel sale caractère » dit le samurai._

_La jeune fille le regarda avec méfiance, après sa triste aventure avec le loup qui soi-disant était le roi de la forêt , elle se méfierait de tout le monde, devenant ainsi comme sa jeune mère-grand qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, jusqu'à :_

_« - Oui les étoiles m'avaient prévenue. Mais j'avais mal interprété ! Ce n'étais pas moi qui devait me méfier des étrangers, mais Yuya ! Yuya c'est toi qui devait te méfier des étrangers ! Car cet homme va.. » _

_« - Grand-mère Sakuya calme toi ! C'est fini, le monsieur avec son long katana va partir et la vie va continuer de plus belle ! » rassura la gamine._

_« - Vraiment ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu me dois remboursement ! » Ajouta le samurai_

_Les femmes furent surprises par le manque d'humanité dans le cœur de cet homme froid mais incroyablement sexy._

_« Tu aura ma reconnaissance éternelle ! Voilà content ? » s'énerva la blonde._

_L'homme au long katana rit, d'un rire de démon qui faisait peur._

_« Ahha tu es marrante, moi qui pensais prendre comme servante la brune avec son corps délicieux. Je crois que je vais faire de toi mon serviteur numéro 1 ! » fit le samurai avant de prendre la jeune femme par son col._

_« -Non pervers lâche-moi !! » se débattait le petit Chaperon rouge._

_Sakuya au pas de la porte hurla avant de voir une dernière fois sa sœur._

_« Toi le samurai ! Toi l'étranger ! Quand la dette sera payée, ramène-la moi ! Je te laisse Yuya, ma sœur ! S'il lui arrive malheur je te maudirais ! »_

_Sakuya de nouveau seule dans sa maisonnette se régalait des galettes, du fromage et du pot de confiture qu'avait amenés sa jeune sœur. Elle écrivait dans son grimoire une seule phrase pour ne jamais oublier son histoire : Ne jamais faire confiance à un loup !_

_Sakuya rageait contre sa sœur et le fait qu'elle soit assez cruche pour croire un roi dans cette forêt !_

_Le petit Chaperon rouge suivait désormais son maître, elle allait regretter de s'être fait avoir par un loup et surtout elle aurait préféré se faire manger par ce dernier que de suivre ce samurai, Onime no Kyo ._

_Yuya avait appris une grande leçon :_

_Ne jamais faire confiance à un loup sinon vous aurez affaire à un démon pervers, sexy, alcoolique et sexy et vous seriez son serviteur à jamais. _

* * *

**_Alors ? n'aimeuh ou n'aimeuh pas ? telle est la question Gomen, mais ce matin j'ai mangée une vache.. _**

**_Tigre-rouge : Je crois que c'est un clown . . J'ai mangé un clown._**

**_Et alors je dis ce que je veux ! Merde alors.. Franchement si je veux me faire passer pour une attardée c'est mon problème, de quoi tu te mèle ? Hum ? Grrrr !!_**

**_Heureusement ques les lecteurs sont gentilleuuuuhhh ! n'est-ce pas ?_**

**_SSSHHHH (Bruit du vent)_**

**_Ok, je vois XD_**

**_M'en fiche ! j'assume ma connerie, prochaine victime 'Boucle d'or' Niark niark (se frotte les mains)_**

**_Reviews ? Une dernière chose : Perrault, pardonneuh moi !XD_**


	2. Boucle d'Or

**! Je ne possède pas SDK et encore moins Boucle d'or !**

_Titre : Les contes d'antan_

_Résumé : Prenez un conte, remplacez les personnages par des samurais loufoques. Laisser reposer pendant une nuit entière. A déguster avec un chocolat chaud et du pain d'épice (ou du saké après si vous arrivez pas à lire, ce n'est pas mon problème)._

_**Good Morning Ichigo !!! Euh.. je me suis trompée de série, Gomen !**_

**_Bonjour ! donc, comment ça va? (oui a force on se connaît,non ? On peut se tutoyer non? Non?bon ok) Comment allez- vous ? Moi la forme, j'ai presque finit mes cadeaux de nowël ! XD Euh.. voui, voilà donc l'histoire de ma copine Boucle D'or ! XD_**

**_Amusez-vous bien !!_**

**_Et encore merci, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Je peux vous citer ? non, euh, bah d'accords. Une prochaine fois alors ? 'croise les yeux d'une des lectrices' Euh, je crois que non.._**

**_Lool, Bonne lecture !_**

Note : En gras le texte original (que je n'ai pas effacé bien sûr), en italique ce que j'ai rajouté

**_Attention, c'est encore du n'importe quoi !_ **

**_Toujours pas traumatisé ? Vous êtes balèzeuh ! XD_**

**

* * *

**

**_Deuxième histoire_ : _Boucle d'or_**

**Il était une fois...**

**Trois **_samurais_** qui vivaient dans une confortable maison au fond des grands bois. Il y avait **_Bonten un homme _**un peu bourru**_ que beaucoup craignait __à cause de__ ses puissants muscles et __de__ sa grosse voix __Onime no Kyo un guerrier de réputation cruelle envers ses ennemis mais d'apparence normal avec une_** moyenne taille **_mais avec des yeux rouges sang et de long cheveux bruns _**et un tout **_petit garçon du nom d'Akira qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, mais il ne faut pas se fier à son jeune âge car c'est un puissant épéiste_

**Chacun possédait sa chaise, et son bol. Dans la chambre il y avait trois lits, un très grand pour **_supporter le poids de Bonten di__t__ 'la bête'_**, un moyen pour **_Onime no Kyo di__t__ 'le démon aux milles victimes'_** et un tout petit pour **_Akira di__t__ 'le glaçon'._

**Un jour, **_on ne sait pas comment, ni pourquoi mais le démon _**fit une délicieuse bouillie d'avoine et en versa dans chacun des bols. **

**" Nous ne pouvons pas la manger tout de suite, dit **_le petit Akira_**, c'est beaucoup trop chaud ! "**_ Le pauvre Akira à cause de __s__a technique de guerrier ne pouvais supporter __de __manger trop chaud ! Ses gencives étant trop sensible__s__ à une température trop élevée._

**" Si nous allions faire un petit tour dans les bois en attendant que cela refroidisse, proposa**_ Bonten ravi de pouvoir faire sa promenade quotidienne._

**Oh oui ! Allons-y ! "**_ s'impatienta le petit garçon au__x__ cheveux couleur d'or. _

**" C'est une bonne idée ! "dit **_fièrement Bonten comme s'il avait découvert comment relever la cuvette des toilettes sans la faire tomber à chaque tentative.(il est trop bourrin) __Kyo dans son mutisme_** approuva **_lui_** aussi. Et les **_trois compères s'enfoncèrent_** dans les grands bois, humant l'air frais le long des sentiers.**

* * *

**Pendant que les trois **_samurais_** s'amusaient, une petite fille aux magnifiques cheveux blonds passait par là. **

**Elle s'appelait Boucle d'Or. **_Même si elle avait ét__é__ gâté__e__ par la nature avec ses magnifiques cheveux d'or, ses parents furent plus cruels en l'appelant ainsi. _

**Lorsqu'elle aperçut la maison de **_c__es samurais peu orthodoxe_**, elle y entra car elle était bien fatiguée et avait grand faim. **

**" Oh! Oh ! Y-a-t-il quelqu'un ? " cria-t-elle, mais personne ne répondit. **

**Alors comme elle était bien curieuse de savoir qui pouvait vivre ici elle entra.**

**En arrivant dans la salle à manger elle remarqua sur la table trois bols de soupe. **

**Elle s'approcha du grand bol, celui d**_e Bonten_** goûta la soupe et la trouva bien trop chaude.**

**Elle s'approcha alors du moyen bol, celui **_de Kyo_**, goûta la soupe et la trouva bien trop salée.**_ « Vraiment la mégère qui a préparé cette soupe n'est pas très doué__e__ en cuisine, faudra que je lui dise. Surtout, il a un drôle de goût... Un goût d'al ... euh.. » fit gênée la jeune fille qui avait reconnu l'arôme du saké._

**Elle s'approcha enfin du petit bol, celui d**_'Akira_**, goûta la soupe et la trouva tellement à son goût qu'elle la mangea jusqu'à la dernière goutte.**

**Ensuite elle voulut s'asseoir. **

**Elle s'assit sur la grande chaise, celle de **_Bonten_**, mais la trouva bien trop haute. « - **_J'imagine le monstre qui occupe cette chaise. Ça fait peur ! »_

**Elle s'assit sur la moyenne chaise, celle de**_ Kyo_**, mais la trouva trop bancale. « - **_Vraiment faut avoir un balais dans le cul pour pouvoir s'asseoir là ! » cogitait la blonde en massant son postérieur endolori._

**Elle s'assit alors sur la petite chaise, mais comme Boucle d'Or était trop lourde, elle la cassa. « - **_C'est quoi cette camelote ? Peuvent pa__s__ faire des chaises qui tienne__nt__ ? » s'énerva la blonde en frappant les restes de la chaise._

**"Ce n'est pas grave, se dit-elle, continuons la visite".**

**Elle vit alors un escalier au bout de la pièce et entreprit de le monter.**

**Arrivée en haut elle vit une grande chambre à coucher dans laquelle se trouvaient trois lits: un grand, un moyen et un petit. **

**Elle se coucha sur le grand lit, celui de **_Bonten_** évidemment, mais elle le trouva trop dur**_, « - Faut vraiment être maso pour dormir toute les nuits dans __c__e lit » se dit-elle_**, alors elle se coucha sur le moyen lit, celui de **Kyo** bien entendu, mais elle le trouva trop mou.**_ « - Bien sûr celui-là est trop mou ! Mais il les achètent où leur__s__ meuble__s__ ? »_

**Enfin elle se coucha sur le petit lit, celui d'**_Akira_**, cela va de soi, et elle le trouva tout à fait comme il faut alors elle s'y endormit. **_Enfin un repos bien mérité pour la charmante Boucle d'or ! Après tant d'expérience__s__ épuisante__s__ rien ne vaut une petite sieste._

* * *

**Les trois **_samurais_**, comme ils avaient terminé leur petite promenade, rentrèrent à la maison.**

_Bonten _**voyant son bol s'écria: **

**"quelqu'un a touché à ma soupe!!" **

_Kyo _**voyant son bol **_haussa un sourcil, quelqu'un avait touché sa soupe._

_Akira _**regardant son bol dit:**

**"quelqu'un a mangé toute ma soupe!!"**

_Bonten _**avança dans la pièce et vit sa chaise:**

**"quelqu'un s'est assis sur ma chaise!!"**

_Kyo_**, s'avançant alors vers sa chaise **_constata que quelqu'un avait os__é__ s'asseoir sur sa chaise_

* * *

Comment ils ont devinés que quelqu'un c'était assis sur leurs chaises respectives ? Bah ils sont trop forts ! Voilà tout ! De un c'est un conte et de deux se sont de puissants samurais ! Voilà content ? lol et un petit s pour la route…

* * *

**Et **_Akira_**, comme il se doit, s'approchant à son tour pleurnicha:**

**"quelqu'un a cassé ma chaise!!"**

**D'un pas décidé **_Bonten furieux que quelqu'un ai__t__ os__é__ toucher à sa bonne pâté__e__ euh...à sa bonne soupe _**se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il grimpa quatre à quatre **_avec une facilité déconcertante, faut pas sou__i__ller __la sousoupe du chienchien _**suivi par **_Kyo toujours impassible mais ses yeux montrai__en__t bien sa colère et Akira_** qui séchait ses larmes.**

_Bonten _**une fois dans la chambre avança vers son lit:**

**"quelqu'un s'est couché sur mon lit!!"**

_Kyo _**s'approchant aussi dit :**

**"quelqu'un s'est couché également sur mon lit!!"**

_Ses deux compagnons furent surpris d'entendre la voix du démon. Si Kyo parlait, il devait être vraiment furieux contre cette personne, qui avait os__é__ s'introduire dans leur repaire et surtout parce qu'a cause d'elle il avait dit, lui le démon aux milles victimes ' Quelqu'un s'est couché également sur mon lit '. Oui c'est certain, ça va chier !_

_Akira _**alors **_s'étonna une nouvelle fois :_

**"Il y a quelqu'un sur mon lit!!"**

**Boucle d'Or, réveillée par la voix de **_c__es __hommes qu__'__elle qualifierait de bizarre__s_**, ouvrit les yeux et vit les trois **_guerriers_** penchés au-dessus d'elle. **

**Elle eut très peur et, voyant la fenêtre ouverte, elle s'y précipita et sauta par dessus pour courir vite jusque chez elle! **

**Les trois **_samurais_** ne la revirent plus jamais**

_ahahhaha vous y av__ez__ cru ? Eh bah non ! Même si Boucle d'or est très rapide, elle fait face quand même à trois samurais !_

_Donc elle eut très peur et voyant la fenêtre ouverte, elle s'y précipita et voulut sauter par dessus pour courir vite jusqu'à chez elle. Mais au moment o__ù__ elle se leva du lit, Kyo la rattrapa par le col, après avoir faillit l'étrangler à plusieurs reprises, Boucle d'or se retrouva dans la cuisine._

_Seule face à __c__es hommes, elle déglutit difficilement._

_« - Tu as cassé ma chaise ! Méchante !!! Rembourse-moi ! » Se plaignit de sa petite voix Akira_

_« - Est-ce ma faute, si vos meubles sont de la merde ? Faut acheter de la qualité voyons ! » Reprit la blonde, le courage lui revenant peu à peu._

_« - Mais tu as mangé toute ma soupe méchante ! » Continua le petit sur sa lancé__e._

_« - Rahh pauvre petit chou, tiens voilà une sucette ! » se moqua Boucle d'or en lui tenant la gourmandise que Bonten prit des mains tout content sous les yeux rempli__s__ de colère d'Akira._

_« - Bon, ben je vous laisse, bye bye » Voulut une nouvelle fois s'échapper la blonde mais qui fut à nouve__au__ arrêté__e__ par Kyo qui la regardait avec un air pervers._

_« Gloups » fit Boucle d'or_

_« - Toi la planche à pain tu va. . » commença le démon qui fut coupé par un_

_« - Je m'appelle Boucle d'or ! »_

_« - Quel nom de chiotte ! Tes parents étaient en colère contre toi ? » Demanda de sa grosse voix Bonten qui se tenait les cotes en rigolant_

_« - ahaha ! Je suis morte de rire » rétorqua d'une voix cynique la jeune fille._

_« - Vraiment à ta place j'aurais port__é__ plainte contre tes parents » surenchérit Bonten._

_« - Heureusement qu'un nom ça se change alors que toi ta sale gueule tu l'aura toute ta vie ! » Répliqua toute contente avec un immense sourire la blonde sous le regard étonné d'Akira et Bonten. Car rare __étaient__ les personnes qui osaient se moquer d'eux._

_Kyo lui semblait content, puis annonça que pour punition à être rentré__e__ sans permission chez eux et __comme__ dédommagement __de__ la chaise cassé__e__ et à la soupe bu__e__ et __à__ son mauvais caractère, Boucle d'or devrait être la femme de ménage officiel__le_

_C'est ainsi que Boucle d'or renomm__ée__ Yuya parce que Bonten n'arrêtait pas de rire quand il l'appelait. Et le rire de Bonten est assez bruyant, donc tous avaient des maux de crânes pas possible. Donc c'est ainsi que Yuya devint le serviteur attitr__é__ des trois samurais, surtout de Kyo, allez savoir pourquoi._

_Ce jour là, la jeune fille appris une lourde leçon de vie, enfin plusieurs :_

_La curiosité est un vilain défaut_

_Ne jamais s'aventurer dans une maison o__ù__ habite__nt__ des samurai sinon vous ne sortiez jamais._

_Ne pas critiquer la soupe de Kyo._

_Ne pas se plaindre de son mal de dos car on dort par terre en présence de Kyo._

_

* * *

_

Mouwawawa !! Nanamy à encore frappée !! Mouwawawwwawawa !

Tigre-rouge qui observe Nanamy avec horreur : Cette fois elle est irrécupérable

Akira : Oui je suis d'accords avec toi.

Mouwawawa !! A moi tous les contes ! Je vais vous défigurer, que même votre maman. .euh. .auteur ne vous reconnaîtrera pas !! Mouwawawa !

Sasuke qui surgit de nul part ! (Trop fort les techniques Ninja) : Je les ai trouvés !

Tigre rouge & Akira : Trouver quoi ?

Sasuke qui secoue un sachet bizarre : Ses calments, c'est Kyoshiro qui m'envoit lui administrer et ce, par tous les moyens possible.

Akira regarde Tirgounet : Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Tigrounet : Voui, je le crois également.

Mouwawawaw !! Argh !

_Nanamy viens de se faire plaquer au sol par notre ptit Sasuke chéri avec facilité ( bah voui Sasuke est trèèès fort ! ). Il lui fait avaler les doses préscrites pas notre pharmacien préfèré !_

Pffeu !! Pffeuu

_Nanamy s'étouffe (oui normal, vous me direz mais j'avais envie de le préciser)_

Akira : Elle tente de reprendre son souffle

Tigre rouge : Euh, Nanamy, ça va ?

_Nanamy se relève d'un trait et hurle tout en gesticulant autour de nos trois garçons_

MOUWAWAWA !! JE SUIS PLUS EN FORME QUE JAMAIS !!! MOUWAWAWA, ET COMME JE ME SENT SUPER MEGA GIGA BIEN ! JE VAIS VOUS RACONTER UN DE MES RÊVES. . . . .

Sasuke dépité devant cette situation ne lance qu'un : Et Merde !

Akira se tiens la tête : Non !!! Tout mais pas ça !!!

Akari : On viens de m'appeler ?

* * *

**_Bonus ! Un des mes rêves ! _**

**_Merci qui ? Merci Kyoshiro !!_**

**_Mouwaawawawa !!! (en mode folle Nanamy) euh.. oui c'est vrai, pour vous punir je vais vous raconter un de mes rêves qui m'a marqué ! Je sais, je sais; vous n'y êtes pour rien, donc si vous avez une figurine ou une image de Kyoshiro ou de Sasuke (c'est quand même lui qui ma forcééééééééé T.T à prendre ce vilain médicament !!) faut le torturer, le brûler . .Mouwawawa !_**

_Bon j'avoue que c'est nul, mais j'avais trop envie de le publier et de vous le faire partager à vous aussi (car je l'ai raconté à des gens, oui des vrai gens XD) comme ça y a pas de jaloux ! Et puis l'écrire me fait bien marrer, je dois vous l'avouer XD_

_Donc voilà j'espère quand même que vous vous amuserez !_

Ce rêve je le dédie à ma frangine avec qui j'ai regardé Matrix pour la première fois !

_Note :Tout ce que j'ai écrit, je l'ai réellement rêvé . . ._

* * *

_**Matrouinx !**_

Une fois à cause de Matrix, j'ai rêvé que j'étais sur un grand immeuble, si grand que j'avais l'impression de toucher les nuages.. Sans déc' c'était vraiment haut .

J'étais avec Kyo qui portait un magnifique costume noir et rouge avec un chapeau, il ressemblait aux mafieux dans les années 30. Il était près de moi et avec un large sourire moqueur il me disait de sauter.

Bien sûr trouillarde comme moi y a pas ! Alors je l'envoi chier en lui disant que tout le monde n'était pas un héros de manga où il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et patati et patata.. Je m'étais lancée dans un long monologue de reproche aussi bidon les uns que les autres puis soudain il me prend par le col de mon pull rouge (celui que ma grand mère m'a offert pour mon dernier Anniversaire. C'est le genre de pull rouge que vous devez mettre juste pour faire plaisir à la mamie... Bref je me sens toujours ridicule quand je le porte). Donc il me prend par le col de ce satané pull et me balance pour que j'atteigne l'autre immeuble en disant "apprends à voler gamine".

Mais le problème c'est que... JE NE SAIS PAS VOLER !!

Puis, bien sûr je tombe comme une merde et pendant ma chute je vois Yukimura à coté de moi avec un journal à la main où il y a avait écrit _"suicide d'une gamine qui tenta de voler d'immeuble en immeuble comme dans les dessins animés japonais"._

Il me regarde avec son grand sourire moqueur en disant "Eh oui c'est le journal de demain... Dommage tu semblais être gentille, mais tu va mourir"et moi je lui hurle dessus pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais il rebondit sur les fenêtres et s'arrête pendant que je continue ma descente...

Je commence à paniquer et à me dire que c'est vraiment bête de mourir comme ça ! Surtout comme ça !

Mais au dernier moment, où je tombe sur le sol, et je rebondis (comme Neo).

J'essaie tant bien que mal de retrouver mes esprits puis me dit "Attends j'ai rêvé ou quoi ? J'ai rebondi sur du goudron".

Pendant que je reprenais mes esprit Kyo s'avance vers moi et me soulève à l'aide du machin rouge qui me sert de haut et me regarde avant de rire, d'un rire qui fait froid dans le dos. Bien sûr Yukimura le suit dans son fou rire et tous deux m'annoncent d'une même voix "Tu es vraiment idiote ! Tu n'as pas regardé le film ?"

Et puis je me suis réveillé dans mon lit sans mon pull. . .

* * *

**Je dois bien vous avouer qu'il ma traumatisé ce rêve et même encore aujourd'hui. Depuis je ne peux plus regarder de la même manière Matrix. **

**Un autre ? Non ? minceuhhhhh ! XD**


	3. Cendrillon

**! Je ne possède pas SDK !**

_Titre : Les contes d'antan_

_Résumé : Prenez un conte, remplacez les personnages par des samurais loufoques. Laissez reposer pendant une nuit entière. A déguster avec un chocolat chaud et du pain d'épice (ou du saké après si vous arrivez pas à lire, ce n'est pas mon problème)._

_Pas de Blabla mais c'est l'avant dernier !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

Note : En gras le texte original (que je n'ai pas effacé bien sûr), en italique ce que j'ai rajouté

**_Attention, c'est encore, encore du n'importe quoi !_ **

**

* * *

**

**_Troisième histoire : Cendrillon_ **

**Il était un brave homme qui vivait dans un pays lointain. **_Il se nommait Nozomu Shiina, c'était un comptable respecté dans sa profession, de plus il s'était enrichi grâce à son sens des affaires._** Il avait une belle maison et une ravissante fille. Il lui donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait.** _Nozomu voulait tout ce qui pouvait se faire de mieux pour sa fille. Il lui offrait les plus beaux vêtements, payait les plus prestigieux précepteurs. Il espérait qu'après sa mort elle sache se débrouiller seule. Hélas pour le pauvre homme, sa fille se sentait bien seule sans sa mère. En effet monsieur Shiina était veuf depuis trop longtemps pour la jeune fille, __à qui__ le manque de présence féminine pesait._

**Alors pour lui faire plaisir, il épousa une veuve qui avait deux filles. Ainsi avec une nouvelle maman et deux soeurs sa fille aurait tout pour être heureuse. **_Nozomu s'imaginait déjà les repas de famille remplis de bonne humeur et de gaieté. Maintenant le père de famille pourrait partir en voyage d'affaire sans trop de remords, sachant que son unique fille n'étais plus seule._

**Mais hélas, le brave homme mourut peu après. Tout changea pour la fillette. Sa belle-mère n'aimait que ses deux filles, **_Okuni_** et **_Kazura ( cf :volume 2 de Kyo)_** , égoïstes, laides et méchantes. **_Bien qu'Okuni ait des atouts évidents pour une jeune fille de son âge._

**Sa marâtre qui était fort méchante, lui confia des tâches les plus rudes, la faisait coucher au grenier et la malmenait sans cesse. Les filles de la méchante femme traitaient Cendrillon plus mal encore.**

_La petite Yuya -qui avait gardé secrètement le prénom de sa mère dans son cœur- avait une vie bien misérable, mais ne perdait pas courage pour des jours meilleurs. Grâce à son caractère et à sa force de vivre, ainsi que du courage__, elle continuait sa vie de servante sans broncher sous les sarcasmes des ses demi- sœurs et de sa belle mère._

_Tous les jours ses deux sœurs l'humiliaient en lui faisant faire les tâches les plus ingrates. Un soir alors que Cendrillon nettoyait le beau carrelage de l'entrée du domaine, Okuni accompagnée de sa sœur Kazura s'amusait à parcourir la maison de long en large avec leurs bottines remplies de boue et autre saletés. Cendrillon impuissante devait se taire et continuer sa besogne sous le mépris de ses aînées. Une fois le carrelage propre, la servante devait nettoyer les bêtises de ses demi-sœurs avant que sa belle mère ne s'en aperçoive, sinon elle serait privée de dîner. Ce qui réjouissait Okuni et Kazura. _

**Cendrillon s'ennuyait, un jour le roi dit à son majordome, il est grand temps que le Prince mon fils se marie, nous allons organiser un bal aujourd'hui même.**_ C'est ainsi que toute les filles du royaume se réjouissaient d'être conviées à ce bal et espéraient se marier au jeune prince. On dit de lui qu'il est arrogant et froid envers les autres mais malgré ces traits de caractère toutes les femmes du royaume quelque soit leur âge, l'aimaient secrètement. Cendrillon n'avait que faire d'aller à un bal stupide, même si au fond de son cœur elle __aurait aimé__ participer à ce bal et danser avec des cavaliers séduisants et terminer la soirée sous les étoiles. Mais se serait impossible : jamais sa belle mère lui laisserait la permission d'y participer. Cendrillon regardait en direction du château avec un pincement au cœur, là-bas la vie devait être moins rude._

**Ce soir-là, alors que la cruelle marâtre et ses filles s'apprêtaient à partir pour le bal, Cendrillon, meurtrie et désespérée, s'enfuit dans la cour et se mit à pleurer. **_Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Elle était dans l'incapacité d'y aller à ce fichu bal. Les seules robes que sa défunte mère lui légua étaient depuis longtemps transformées en de vulgaires torchons comme le voulait la méchante belle mère._

**Soudain, Cendrillon entendit une voix. C'était sa marraine la Fée, qui lui dit: "Sèche tes larmes, tu iras au bal, je te le promets, n'oublies pas que j'ai un pouvoir magique. "**

_Yuya sursauta et vit une belle femme brune portant une longue robe bleue. Elle avait un sourire qui se voulait rassurant __et__ s'approcha de notre pauvre Yuya qui ne bougea pas. Elle mit une main sur sa tête en lui murmurant._

_« - Tu as bien grandi Yuya. Non c'est vrai, maintenant tu t'appelle Cendrillon »_

_« - Je ne savais pas que j'avais pour marraine une fée » Se questionna à haute voix la jeune fille qui essuya d'une main ses larmes._

_« - Et bien maintenant tu le sais . SURPRISE ! » Beugla toute joyeuse la fée bleue __. Yuya explosa d'un rire cristallin, un rire qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis fort longtemps. Sur le moment elle se sentit mieux, mais pour le malheur de la fée Yuya avait repris du poil de la bête._

_« - Alors comme ça j'ai une __bonne fée __comme __marraine__? Tu n'aurais pas pu venir m'aider plus tôt ? Tu as vu ce que ma belle-mère à fait au château de mon père ? Et tu viens comme ça, en me faisant 'surprise' ! Et juste pour quoi ? Pour aller à un stupide bal ! »_

_La fée bleue sembla sur le moment stupéfaite par les reproches de la jeune enfant, mais d'un autre coté elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord._

_« - Je suis désolée mademoiselle Shiina, mais y en a qui bossent ! Ce n'est pas toi qui dois exhausser des vœux sur commande ! » S'énerva la fée bleue qui prit nettement une couleur plus agressive. Sûrement sa robe change-t-elle de couleur en fonction de son humeur._

_« - Comment ça, y en a qui bossent ? Tu crois que je me la coulais douce peut-être ? Entre le ménage, le linge à laver, les vêtements a reprendre, le repas à faire. Tu me crois peut-être en colonie de vacances ? » Beugla la jeune et douce Cendrillon à sa marraine qui explosa __au__ sens propre._

_Grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques et sûrement à des effets spéciaux très __en avance__ pour l'époque. La fée explosa en une dizaine de petite__s__ fée__s__ qui hurlaient à une Cendrillon complètement à l'Ouest :_

_« - Bon ça va excuse moi ! Mais si tu avais comme patron un __vieil__ enchanteur narcissique et gâteux je te jure que tu serais heureuse de faire le ménage pour ta belle-famille, et maintenant est-ce que tu veux aller à ce stupide bal OUI OU NON ? »_

_« - Euh.. oui bien sûr » Rétorqua la blonde envahie de petites fées._

_La marraine de Yuya de nouveau entière se prépara à lancer sa formule magique_

_« - Ce n'est pas dangereux ton truc au moins ? » demanda perplexe Yuya._

_«- Tu veux aller à ce bal OUI OU NON » __réitéra __la marraine passablement énervée. La jeune fille acquiesça en silence, pour ne pas revivre la scène de dizaines de mini fées, ce qui était vraiment traumatisant._

**Et d'un coup de baguette, elle transforma une citrouille en un élégant carrosse, des souris en fiers chevaux, un chien en cocher et les petites grenouilles en valets de pieds.**

_Yuya devant toutes ses transformations impressionnantes s'émerveilla des pouvoirs de sa marraine. La jeune enfant dans son euphorie demanda le 'comment devenir une fée' pour quitter sa triste vie, sans magie. La marraine la bonne fée piqua un fard, elle avait d'autres projets pour Cendrillon. Résignée la jeune fille abandonna très vite sa carrière de fée._

**Mais Cendrillon était triste de se voir si mal vêtue. Un autre coup de baguette magique, et apparurent de magnifiques pantoufles de ve****rre****. Puis la fée changea la vieille robe de Cendrillon en une somptueuse robe de bal. **_Elle était somptueuse, parsemée de dentelle et de gemmes__. Une robe magnifique pour une jeune et belle fille. Le blanc donnait un air de pureté et de calme à Yuya, alors qu'elle ne l'était pas (calme). Sûrement la fée voulait-__elle__ jouer avec les apparences comme le veut la haute société. Revêtue de cet ensemble qui mettait en valeur la poitrine de l'enfant, ses formes généreuses dont sa taille mince, svelte et élégante. Cette robe était faite pour elle. Cendrillon était tout simplement sublime, magnifique, aucun qualificatif n'était assez puissant pour la décrire. Ses cheveux attachés en un chignon par de belles baguettes blanches, laissaient entrevoir son doux visage et ses yeux vert. _

**Quand Cendrillon fut prête, la Fée lui donna un avertissement... « - Sois de retour ici à minuit sonnant****es**** ... car après minuit tout redeviendra comme avant. »**

**« Soyez sans crainte marraine, je m'en souviendrai. » **_Fit Yuya avant d'ajouter « - de toute façon, ce ne sera qu'un soir, comme dans un rêve. Demain je retrouverai mon statut. Merci de me permettre de rêver ce soir, cette unique nuit. »_

**Et le carrosse partit vers le château. **

_Yuya dans le carrosse réfléchissait à sa soirée. Ce serait l'unique fois où elle pourrait s'amuser dans sa vie. Elle n'avait pas peur, car étant jeune Yuya avait déjà côtoyé des gens de la haute société. Non elle n'avait pas peur de ça, mais elle craignait de retrouver le goût de la liberté, car se ne serait que cette nuit. Une nuit dans un vie. N'est-ce pas triste ? _

**Sitôt que Cendrillon apparut au Palais du Roi. **_Seule dans la foule, elle angoissa. Entourée de personnes vêtues des parures les plus chères, elle se sentait ridicule._

_« - S'ils savaient ! S'ils savaient qu'il y a une fille du peuple parmi eux. J'imagine leurs têtes » se répétait la belle en souriant. Toute la foule n'attendait qu'une seule chose, l'arrivée du Prince._

_Yuya, elle, ne se préoccupait pas de l'arrivée de ce jeune monarque. Elle voulait profiter de sa soirée. Durant la première partie du bal, elle réussit à s'éclipser pour parcourir le palais royal._

_« - Magnifique » fut le seul mot que la jeune enfant put dire en visitant les couloirs et les pièces de ce sublime château. Sans, s'en rendre compte elle se retrouva dans une salle peu orthodoxe. On ne pouvait dire si c'était un salon, une bibliothèque ou une salle de séjour. Elle était certes étrange mais incroyable. Composée de meubles sublimes avec des plantes exotiques, des tableaux de célèbres artistes, des vieilles armes, des grands pots remplis de plumes et de pailles qui n'avaient normalement rien à faire ici. Yuya voulait rire de cette pièce sortie tout droit d'un esprit fou. Mais un sabre retint son regard, elle s'approcha, ses doigts allaient toucher la lame quand soudain :_

_« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »_

_Yuya sursauta et se retourna. Elle fit face à un bel homme. Vêtu d'un habit militaire qui le rendait assez strict et froid. Ses cheveux longs et bruns montraient qu'il était tout de même un homme 'contre les préjugés' (en effet les hommes ayant les cheveux longs sont considérés comme des moins que rien)._

_« - Je me promène » furent les __seules__ paroles que Yuya put lui dire, car elle était subjuguée par ses yeux rouges. Elle allait défaillir c'était sûr !_

_L'homme fut surpris, enfin c'est ce que croit Yuya car il eut un faible mouvement de recul, mais peut-être que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours._

_Ils restèrent pendant un moment immobiles et silencieux à s'observer. Yuya en eut assez car elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa dernière soirée de liberté. _

_« - Je vais vous laisser » annonça la belle en s'inclinant légèrement, lorsqu'elle passa près de cet homme pour accéder à la porte, son cœur rata un battement quand elle sentit son corps plaqué contre un mur. Emprisonnée entre le mur et le corps puissant de cet homme, Yuya resta calme quand elle lui demanda de la lâcher. Il ne répondit pas. Mais augmenta la pression entre les deux corps. Yuya, les joues rouges, sentant les formes de cet homme s'appuyer contre son bassin, le regarda méchamment, pensant qu'il la lâcherait. La blonde fut vraiment étonnée par le sourire moqueur de l'inconnu aux yeux rouges. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase de la belle. Elle se débattit et tenta de le gifler en lui hurlant de la lâcher._

_« - Plus tu te débattra, plus tu m'excitera » répondit le bel homme sur un ton endiablé et moqueur._

_Yuya crut exploser comme sa marraine la bonne fée. Elle le regarda méchamment, ses yeux semblaient dire 'J'ai envie de te tuer'_

_« - Arrête de me regarder comme ça. »_

_Yuya ne baissa pas les yeux et continua de le fixer._

_« - Essaies-tu de me séduire ? »_

_Exaspérée par la conduite odieuse de 'cet abruti de noble'. Elle fit une dernière tentative. D'un coup de genou elle réussit à le faire reculer suffisamment pour __se __soustraire à__ son étreinte. Avec une distance respectable elle lui dit tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui, d'une manière peu élégante, mais lorsque Yuya est en colère, rien ne l'arrête et surtout pas les bonnes mœurs et la morale._

_« - Je ne savais pas qu'une fille de haute société était si vulgaire. » Répliqua l'homme qui semblait rire doucement. Il ajouta qu'elle l'avait bien cherché étant donné qu'elle se trouvait dans 'cette salle'. Devant l'incompréhension de la jeune fille, l'homme prit un immense air de satisfaction pour lui expliquer la signification de cette salle. _

_Après explication, Yuya devint rouge, rouge de honte et de gène. Cette salle était une salle réservée à des personnes mûres et ouvertes d'esprit ; des libertins. Ce que Yuya avait pris pour des armes étaient en fait des accessoires pour prendre du plaisir dans les ébats. Les gros pots bizarres renfermaient en fait des produits pour les plaisirs charnels, tels que des aphrodisiaques en tout genres et sous n'importe quelle forme._

_Eh oui, pour le plus grand malheur de notre blonde, elle termina sa visite dans ce genre de salle. Gênée elle bégaya des excuses tandis que l'homme s'amusait à lui expliquer dans le moindre détail l'utilisation de chaque objet. _

_Il se retourna vers Yuya et en passant __sa langue sur ses lèvres__, il dit :_

_« - Je n'ai jamais dépucelé de jeune fille, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu y prendra un grand plaisir. »_

_Yuya ragea et s'en alla de cette salle, avant bien sûr de lui hurler qu'elle n'était pas de ce genre de fille à petite vertu et qu'il était un homme bien seul et malheureux pour s'abandonner à ce genre de vice._

_Seul dans la pièce, cet homme se mit à rire._

* * *

_Yuya revenue sur ses pas, tenta de se calmer, elle avait oublié qu'il y avait des hommes comme ça dans le monde. Quelle erreur de sa part. Mais elle oublia très vite ce mauvais moment grâce à un jeune homme qui l'invita à danser, encore et encore. _

_Après avoir dansé de tout son saoule, la belle Cendrillon s'assit sur une chaise pour reprendre son souffle. Alors qu'elle avait retrouvé son calme et le revit. Cet homme pervers et ignoble._

_Le roi se leva pour l'accueillir. Pendant que tous se retournèrent pour observer cette scène, Yuya prit un verre de champagne qu'un serviteur lui tendait. Alors qu'elle buvait une longue gorgée, le roi annonça :_

_« - Mon fils est de nouveau parmi nous ! Après la fin de ses études, comme je l'avais dit auparavant, il devra se marier, c'est pour cela que toutes les filles du royaume en âge de se marier sont présentes. Bonne chance mesdemoiselles pour le séduire ! Ahahha » Pouffait le vieux roi en frappant gentiment l'épaule de son fils toujours impassible._

_Yuya en entendant ses mots s'étouffa avec le liquide, elle recracha le tout, hébétée. Cette scène se fit remarquer par tous. Tous les sujets s'étaient retournés pour observer une jeune fille rouge de gêne avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle était surprise par les paroles du roi. Ce dernier lui demanda si tout allait bien, son fils - le jeune prince - la regardait avec amusement ; ce qui énerva la blonde._

_« - Oui, tout va bien mon seigneur j'étais seulement surprise de savoir que cet homme froid pervers et insolent était votre fils. Alors que vous, vous êtes si gentil et bienveillant avec nous, simples hommes et femmes incapables de comprendre votre immense discernement. »_

_Le roi au début passablement énervé s'adoucit face aux compliments de la jeune fille, pour la récompenser il ordonna - pour le plus grand malheur de la jeune fille – à son fils de danser avec elle._

**La musique commença et le Prince l'invita à danser**_ avec un sourire dissimulé mais que Yuya aperçut. Pendant que les deux tournoyaient au rythme de la musique, le prince la félicita pour ses mots, lui dit qu'elle avait un esprit d'homme dans son corps si frêle, mais c'est ce qui expliquait l'absence de poitrine. A ses mots la belle voulut se détacher pour lui hurler dessus, mais il l'en empêcha. Yuya le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :_

_« - Onime no Kyo je me vengerai quand tout sera terminé. »_

_« - Mais j'y compte bien. »_

**Ils dansèrent toute la soirée. Le cœur de Cendrillon chantait de joie. **_Même si elle ne se l'avouait pas. Lorsqu'elle avait danser avec d'autres garçons de son âge, ils étaient tous hypocrites, la charmant en lui faisant l'éloge de sa beauté. Un éloge tellement beau qu'il devait sûrement être préparé de longue date et donc faux. A quoi bon dire à une personne qu'elle est belle si les mots que l'on emploie ne viennent pas du cœur ? Yuya aimait l'honnêteté dont faisait preuve Kyo, même s'il était agaçant parfois._

**Tout à coup, Cendrillon entendit l'horloge du clocher qui sonnait minuit. **

**« - Oh! il faut que je m'en aille » dit-elle. Le Prince voulut l'empêcher de partir**

_« - Tu reste ici »_

_Yuya le regarda étonnée, il la tutoyait ? Elle réussit à se défaire de lui avec malgré tout un grand regret._

**Cendrillon était déjà sortie de la salle de bal et, sans s'apercevoir qu'elle perdait une de ses pantoufles, avait bondi dans son carrosse, qui la ramena chez elle en toute hâte. Le dernier coup de minuit venait à peine de sonner que tout redevint comme avant.**

**Tout, sauf, l'autre pantoufle de verre qu'elle put conserver en souvenir de cette merveilleuse soirée. Au Palais Royal, un serviteur trouva la pantoufle perdue et l'apporta au Prince. **

_Il contemplait en silence cette pantoufle. On ne pouvait dire s'il était triste ou indifférent, mais quelque chose dans son regard avait changé et cela tous le remarquèrent, surtout son vieux père._

**Son père le Roi avec l'approbation de la Reine donna ordre de faire essayer la pantoufle à toutes les filles du Royaume et demanda qu'on ramène au Palais Royal celle qui pourrait la chausser.**

_Le jeune prince passa des journées entières à fouiller le royaume en quête de sa cavalière d'un soir. Toujours impassible il fit essayer cette pantoufle à plusieurs filles. Au bout de plusieurs jours, son ami le jeune comte Sanada le vit soupirer, comme s'il désespérait. Yukimura était vraiment surpris de voir son ami de toujours ainsi. Était-il triste ? Avait-il du chagrin ? Sûrement vu qu'il ne buvait plus d'alcool._

**Au hasard de ses recherches, le Prince arriva à la demeure de Cendrillon. Ses sœurs, **_Okuni_** et **_Kazura_**, essayèrent la pantoufle mais leurs pieds étaient trop grands. Le Prince allait partir quand Cendrillon demanda à chausser la pantoufle de verre.**

_Kyo se retourna pour voir une fille vêtue de vêtement en lambeaux, elle était misérable, couverte de saletés en tout genre. Kyo l'observa, ses yeux... Oui, ses yeux d'un vert profond réveillaient en lui de doux souvenirs. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Okuni et Kazura la repoussèrent violemment en disant que c'était une paysanne qui travaillait ici et qu'elle ne pourrait pas essayer cette pantoufle, pour ne pas la souiller. Passablement énervé, le jeune comte et ami du prince __intervint à__ cette scène ridicule (pour ce dernier). _

_« - Chaque fille doit l'essayer ! » S'énerva le Sanada en empoignant Cendrillon pour la faire essayer la pantoufle. A la grande surprise de Yukimura la pantoufle allait parfaitement avec le petit pied de ladite paysanne._

_« - Alors comme ça, on ne dis même pas au revoir ? Tu me déçois Planche à pain » dit Kyo en s'approchant de la belle qui se releva sous les yeux ébahis de sa famille et de Yukimura_

_Elle regarda de ses sublimes yeux le prince en lui reprochant d'avoir besoin de sa chaussure pour la reconnaître. _

_« - Qu'elle insolente, mais tu es marrante ! Tu serra mon serviteur numéro un ! » S'amusa à dire le démon._

_Yuya soupira en le traitant d'abruti, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de demande de mariage aussi idiote. Même s'il elle disait cela, Yuya se sentait chanceuse, très heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avais été._

**Le Roi et la Reine était très **_heureux d'apprendre que leur unique fils avait enfin craqué pour une jeune et belle femme.. _**Cendrillon et le Prince vécurent une longue vie de bonheur. **

**FIN **

* * *

**_Review ? c'était bien ? (j'adore trop la scène avec la salle "peu orthodoxe" XD, sur ce coup là, je me suis bien amusée loool)_**


	4. Le prince grenouille

_Titre : Les contes d'antan_

_Résumé : Prenez un conte, remplacez les personnages par des samurais loufoques. Laissez reposer pendant une nuit entière. A déguster avec un chocolat chaud et du pain d'épice (ou du saké après si vous arrivez pas à lire, ce n'est pas mon problème)._

_Dernier conte pour l'année 2008, oui l'année prochaine je vais peut-être continuer. Sinon, prenez ce dernier conte, comme une petite histoire toute mignonne. _

_Rien de très extraordinaire, pas d'action, non juste quelque chose que je pense 'être mignon, bonne enfant'. Voilà, (je pense surtout à Miss Gaspy. Ne t'attends pas à quelque chose de sensas'. Non. C'est juste 'mignon'. Tu sais , comme certains films américain où tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir, bah là c'est pareil XD. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire . . parce que j'avais besoin d'écrire ce genre là, c'est très reposant. .)_

_Voilà vous êtes prévenus._

_Bonne lecture ! _

Note : En gras le texte original (que je n'ai pas effacé bien sûr), en italique ce que j'ai rajouté

**_Attention, c'est encore et toujours du n'importe quoi !_ **

* * *

**_Quatrième histoire : Le prince grenouille_**

**Il était une fois, une jolie petite princesse, si belle que le soleil prenait plaisir à l'éclairer**_, même si elle le haïssait. Elle détestait tout ce qui avait un lien avec l'image d'une princesse parfaite,comme des longs cheveux blonds c'est pour cela qu'elle les avait courts, ou le soleil, c'est pour cela qu'elle idolâtrait la lune, ou encore les fleurs, heureusement qu'elle était allergique...etc._** Elle aimait s'amuser avec une balle d'or, elle s'amusait à la lancer et la rattraper.**_ C'était son unique plaisir stupide comme elle le disait souvent. Pendant que d'autres choisissaient des robes hors de prix, elle s'amusait avec une balle, ce qui était en fait une partie de son entraînement afin de se défendre seule, sans l'aide de la garde royale, sans l'aide d'un homme. La princesse malgré sa beauté n'avait pas de prétendant, à cause de son comportement trop froid envers les individus mâles comme elle le disait souvent à son père. Elle était toujours seule et n'avait pas d'amies, de toute manière elle n'en voulait pas. Étant donné qu'elle était l'unique fille du roi, tous les gens qui voulaient se lier avec elle, voulaient gagner en pouvoir. La princesse le savait très bien c'est pour cette raison qu'elle se fermait dans la solitude._

**Hors, un jour qu'elle jouait dans le jardin, la balle tomba dans la fontaine, où elle disparut. **

**La princesse très malheureuse, éclata en sanglots.**_ Cette balle était l'unique présent de sa défunte mère et sans sa balle, adieu les entraînements. Seule dans le jardin elle se laissa aller à sa tristesse._

**Soudain, elle entendit une petite voix qui disait: **

**"Pourquoi pleures-tu ?"**

**En regardant autour d'elle, la princesse vit une grenouille. **

**"J'ai perdu ma balle d'or au fond de l'eau" dit-elle en sanglotant. **

**"Que me donneras-tu si je te la rapporte ?" demanda la grenouille. **

**"Tout ce que tu voudras" répondit la princesse...**_ Sans vraiment y réfléchir, de toute manière que voudrait une grenouille ? Une compagne ? Des mouches ? Rien de bien méchant._

**« Alors, je voudrais que tu m'emmènes dans ton palais, que tu me laisses manger dans ton assiette, boire dans ton gobelet et dormir dans ton lit. »**

_La blonde crut défaillir, comment une vulgaire grenouille osait lui demander cela ? Dormir avec une grenouille et puis quoi encore ? Furieuse la princesse fit les cents pas sous le regard de la petite bête._

_Après cinq minutes de conversation, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. La princesse dû céder à la grenouille. Pour le souvenir de sa mère, elle devait faire des sacrifices._

**Promis, dit-elle en se disant qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose, car une grenouille c'est fait pour vivre dans l'eau, pas dans un palais.**

**La grenouille plongea au fond de la fontaine, et lui rapporta sa balle. **

**La princesse prit la balle sans même remercier la grenouille**

**et courut vers le palais...**

_Franchement une princesse dormir avec une grenouille ? Faut pas rêver non plus !_

**"Eh ! " lui cria la grenouille," tu oublies la promesse que tu m'as faite ! "**

_La princesse de retourna et lui dit d'un ton froid. « Grenouille ou Homme, rien ne change vous voulez tous la même chose, profiter de mon statut, de ma condition. Désolée mais ce n'est pas demain la vieille qu'on profitera de moi ! Et surtout pas un animal »_

* * *

**Le lendemain, alors qu'elle soupait avec le roi son père, on frappa à la porte du palais et une voix cria : "Fille du roi, ouvre-moi ! "**

**La princesse alla ouvrir, et devenue toute pâle, referma précipitamment la porte. "Qui est-ce? "demanda le roi.**

_« Rien d'important père, continuons le repas. » Répliqua la jeune fille, mais de nouveau cette voix se fit entendre, réclamant qu'on ouvre._

_Le roi s'impatienta, voulant comprendre cette situation assez embarrassante, la fille résignée raconta ce qui s'était passé._

**« Il faut tenir ses promesses, dit le roi. Ouvre la porte mon enfant. »**

**La princesse obéit, et la grenouille entra.**

**En bondissant, la grenouille s'approcha de la princesse et lui ordonna: **

**« Mets-moi près de ton assiette ! »**

_« Et puis quoi encore ? Tu peux déjà te sentir heureux de manger à la table du roi ! » s'énerva la jeune fille en faisant le geste pour déplacer cette grenouille bien trop prétentieuse à son goût._

_Mais le roi réprimanda sa fille, en lui rappelant l'accord qui fut scellé entre elle et la grenouille._

**Malgré sa répugnance, la princesse fut bien obligée de tenir sa promesse et de partager sa nourriture avec elle. **

_Durant tout le repas, la princesse fit très attention à ce qu'elle mettait dans la bouche, pour ne pas avaler de la nourriture qui entra en contact avec le batracien. La grenouille le savait bien et prit un malin plaisir à torturer la princesse en sautant de partout. Il voulait goûter à tout ce que la jeune fille mangeait. Comprenez le désarroi de la belle._

**« Maintenant que j'ai bien mangé, je me sens fatiguée. Emporte-moi dans ton lit. »**_ fit la grenouille sur un ton malicieux, qui ne plut pas à la princesse._

_« Tu crois vraiment que je vais dormir avec toi ? Les bestioles dorment à l'écurie ! » S'énerva la belle._

_« Tokito, ma fille tu as promis ! Honte à la famille royale si la fille du roi ne tient pas ses promesses ! Alors emmène cette grenouille immédiatement dans ta chambre ! » S'offusqua le roi du comportement indigne de sa fille_

_

* * *

._

**Toutefois, lorsqu'elle fut seule dans sa chambre, **

**elle posa la grenouille sur une chaise et elle alla se pelotonner dans son lit. **

_« Te voilà dans ma chambre et tu peux te sentir déjà chanceux, alors maintenant tu restes gentiment sur cette chaise et tu dors, sinon j'appelle Ernest! » Annonça calmement la princesse dans ses draps bien chauds_

_« Qui est Ernest ? » Questionna le batracien sur sa chaise._

_« Mon chat » Répondit calmement la blonde avant de poser sa tête sur son oreiller de soie et de sentir un frisson de la part de la grenouille. C'est bien connu les chats mangent les grenouilles bien en chair. La nuit fut longue pour la belle, elle observa les moindres gestes suspects de son compagnon de chambre. Soudain elle eut une idée géniale. Attacher la grenouille ! Mais avec quoi ? Et surtout comment attacher une si petite créature qui plus est toute baveuse. Pendant que la belle cogitait à son plan elle s'endormit, sans s'en rendre compte._

**A peine était-elle endormie que la grenouille sauta sur le lit et se glissa près d'elle, tout doucement, sans la réveiller. **

**Le lendemain matin, la princesse ouvrit les yeux, et que vit-elle ? **

**Un prince assis sur une chaise, qui la regardait tendrement. **_Elle sursauta et prit la première chose qui lui vint sous la main : un oreiller. Elle le lui jeta en peine figure en traitant l'inconnu de pervers, de voyeur...etc._

**« Ne t'effraie pas, dit-il, une méchante sorcière m'avait changé en grenouille. Toi seule pouvais me libérer, mais il fallait que tu acceptes de m'héberger en tenant ta promesse pour déjouer le mauvais sort qu'elle m'avait jeté... » **_Expliqua le jeune homme. Tokito se calma, la grenouille toute baveuse et le garçon n'étaient qu'une seule est même personne ? Elle déglutit car de un il était beau, que dis-je ?, magnifique avec ses yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux couleur de blé et de deux elle pouvait enfin se venger de lui sans se préoccuper de la ligue des protecteurs des animaux._

_Tokito se jeta sur lui en lui beuglant dans les oreilles_

_« - Espèce de lâche ! Tu es joué de moi ! Tu as profité de ton état pour te moquer de moi ! Tu dois être puni. »_

_A califourchon sur le prince des grenouilles, Tokito put observer à quel point il était beau, ce qui augmenta sa rage._

_« - Beau mais con! » Se dit-elle en voulant l'étrangler de ses mains si frêles. Le jeune homme étonné par ce comportement, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Amusé par la réaction de la princesse peu orthodoxe il se laissa faire mais un immense sourire s'affichait sur son visage d'ange._

_« - Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Abruti ? » Lui demanda la belle en se calmant._

_« - Je trouve ça amusant, qu'une princesse se batte même si elle ne sait pas tenir une épée »_

_Ses simples mots furent comme le détonateur d'une bombe nucléaire. Folle de rage la princesse attaqua à nouveau le prince mais elle fut très vite surprise par sa force._

_Après un bref combat dont la victoire revenait au prince des grenouilles, la princesse furieuse de sa défaite et de le reconnaître décida de suivre partout le prince pour pouvoir à nouveau le combattre et cette fois là de l'humilier._

_A la fin le prince dont le nom était Akira lui demanda _**de l'épouser, ce qu'elle accepta**, _même si elle ne lui dirait jamais _**qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse dès le premier instant où elle l'avait aperçu en s'éveillant ce matin-là. **

* * *

**Alors ? C'était 'mignon' Avouez le ! .**


End file.
